1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an x-ray examination apparatus comprising a pillar carrying an x-ray system, this pillar being displaceable in parallel rails at the floor and at the ceiling of the examination room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Given an x-ray examination apparatus of the type described above, a C-bend having an x-radiator and a radiation receiver at its ends can be provided as x-ray system. An apparatus of this type can be employed for angiocardiography and for interventional techniques. The area of the patient to be examiner is thereby selected by adjusting the C-bend along its circumferential direction, by pivoting the C-bend and by displacement of the pillar.